


Look at Me If You’re Looking for Perfection

by AyrerereKnox



Series: Why Do You Love Me, Baby? [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrerereKnox/pseuds/AyrerereKnox
Summary: Sequel to I Love Fucking Myself, can be read independently but for context and more filth read ‘I Love Fucking Myself’ too.Wonshik had not meant to put on a show that night was supposed to only be for himself. But that does not mean that Kim Wonshik is any less of a spectacle for anyone lucky enough to land their eyes on him.Warning that this is an alarming detailed writing about appreciating and loving the human that is Kim Wonshik.





	Look at Me If You’re Looking for Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> ssshhtt....  
> I know I have not been posting on my serious fic, but i've been having a hard time with it,  
> so here's some filth.

I did not mean to invade on Wonshik’s privacy and time with himself. The moment I opened the familiar door to the purple lit room, my vision was assaulted by the view of spread thighs with slow and comfortable hand between them and my ears were invaded by the ragged breath that soon escalated into moans. And I swear for the love off all that is holy, no man, woman, angel nor Satan himself would be able to tear themselves away from what was presented in front of me.

To say that Kim Wonshik is a good looking man is a disrespectful understatement. But many have tried to figure out why. Because if one were to isolate all of his featured, Wonshik’s face is awkward. His mouth way too small. His overbite is severe. His nose too high and crooked. His eyes sleepy and drooped down. Eyebrows only reaching the only midpoint of his protruding brow bones. His chin is too sharp. His jaws were soft. His face in general too long. There are too many lines and folds on his disproportionately tanned neck. His body too lean and long, Wonshik is a lanky man. His ankle are alarmingly skinny. His foot flat. His fingers are bent in an awkward clutch. The pinky finger of his left hand hardly ever cooperate with the rest of his hands, leaving it jutting out straight.

And yet here he is in all of his glory. Being the envy of all the gods and goddesses.

It’s been years since I had started studying each and every one of Wonshik’s features. All of the awkwardness less than perfect. But the more I look the more I find him beautiful. The further I am from understanding what makes this man lying on the soft silk laid on the floor so captivating.

It was only about a year ago I figured out why. The most attractive feature about Wonshik is his contradictions. All of the opposing facts existing within this man. His overwhelming confidence as well as his humility. His need for attention and recognition along with his shy nature. His strict values and principles against his instinct to coddle and adore.

So I stayed where I was. Watched as Wonshik loves himself. Being patient with himself, looking for what feels good and letting the feeling wash over his body. Teasing himself, trying to coax the highest level of arousal and pleasure. The familiarity he has with his own body when he reached for the right aid to bring himself just the desired amount of pleasure.

I personally know that this is the result of a long time of exploration with his own body. A long journey through sexual awkwardness. I would know, since I had been there since the very beginning. I had been there to watch, to observe and to appreciate.

The loud moan that broke out of Wonshik’s chest impossibly drew my eyes to pay closer attention to Wonshik. Focus heightened. The Aneros had been doing what it does best. Massaging the pleasure point within Wonshik, painting the Milky Ways behind his eyelids. The curved toy currently inside Wonshik is one of the best discovery he had made during his journey. Touching him in ways that fingers or cocks never could. I know for a fact that it is Wonshik’s favorite amongst the expansive collection of sex toys he owns. The way it lets him takes control of the pleasure, but leaving his hand free to roam other areas.

I was not at all surprised when the singular moan soon morphed into a constant flow of sinful sound spilling out of the lean muscular body decorated in inked art pieces.

When Wonshik’s hips reached the highest arch, he slowed down his assault on his own prostate and lowered it back to the ground. The curved toy was quickly pulled out of his stretched hole before the next one is quickly shoved in. This time without an additional coat of lubrication. Only relying on what was already on his body from the first two intruders.

The next toy though. This one is a special one. A purple glass dildo. Two of the things Wonshik indulges in; the color purple and pleasure. This one is a special gift I had gotten for Wonshik. Custom made to almost exactly match Wonshik’s own size and curves, if only slightly more textured. Getting the chance to witness him use something I gave him to cause him so much pleasure. And the idea that Wonshik is currently impaling himself with a replica of his own dick. Sends undeniably strong waves of pleasure down my own aching member.

In just a matter of minutes I began to see the telltale signs of Wonshik nearing his release. Face scrunched up, hips flying in any direction, breathing erratic. Muscle spasm was the first part of Wonshik’s orgasm, before the fluid followed. Wonshik’s skin was covered in his own filth. Then after all of the muscle had tire out, Wonshik was on the floor, boneless. The offending purple dildo was still stuck within him, his muscle had clamped down too hard on the object preventing removal.

Wonshik positively glows. In the purple and candle light. He looks like….. Honestly I do know any word to describe him at this moment. Language ceased to justify this man’s existence.

As always Kim Wonshik had given a world class performance, even if he did not meant to. So I clapped my hands, appreciating him. A standing ovation for the man lying breathless on the floor, surrounded by silk.

The sound of my hands clapping shocked Wonshik. Fair enough, he was not expecting anyone for sure. Because when I entered the office, it was all dark, the Hyungs had gone home for the night and his pupp was asleep on the living room couch.

I wasn’t even supposed to be here, but here I am. I had missed him, so I decided to drop by and open the front door with the key combination I know by heart.

Wonshik frantically tried to remove the toy from between his legs, having yet to recognize me in his post-orgasmic state. His eyes were still having a hard time focusing as an aftermath of such a strong orgasm.

But before he got the chance to remove the purple glass, I was on the floor. Kneeling between Wonshik’s thighs, preventing him from clamping it shut. My own hand circled his wrist, stopping his attempt at emptying his hole. Slowly I took the base of the glass toy, ever so slowly move it deeper back into Wonshik as my eyes roam the body laid out in front of me.

I can feel him quivering around me, whines were pushed out of his throat. The slow ministration was too much for his oversensitive body. But our eyes met, and he finally recognize me. It settled into him that he is in no danger at all, and he can trust me. So he lay back down, letting me take over. Closing his eyes, forearms over them.

With the non-verbal permission, I stared running my hand up his thigh. Feeling the toned muscles underneath tan skin. My lips touched his other thigh, I felt like it suddenly melts, his thigh fell apart for me. The skin on his inner thigh is so soft and oh so warm. Slightly salty from the thin layer of sweat in this cold winter. I let my mouth roam, taking me higher and higher. At the feeling of meaty flesh of his thigh I can’t resist but to bite down and suckle, leaving a deep purple mark. He has no energy but to whimper at the slight pain. All the while, my hand was still caressing his other thigh and slowly pushing the purple glass in and out of him.

“Love, please not now. It’s too much I can’t take it.” He told me, with a hand on the back of my neck. So I moved away from his glorious skin with one last peck on his thigh. Slowly removed the toy from within him and set it aside. Taking the time to see how the muscle of his anus tried to hold on to the glass and how it flutters when left empty. I decided to spare him the hyper sensation by skipping his spend member and started on his abdomen. Licking my way up his torso, cleaning his cum as I go, working fast before it dried up. Feeling the bump of abdominal and pectoral muscles he worked so hard on. His hand never left the back of my neck. My tongue passed over his left nipple and he hissed. The arm that was covering his eyes went down to his lips, no doubt being bitten mercilessly.

But I did not dwell on it, the only reason I took a lick at his nub was only because it was smeared with cum, before I continued on my way up. I got to the base of his neck, his strong neck. I licked him clean as well as the underside of his jaw where the last of the cum had landed. Before I shifted both of my forearms next to his head. My fully clothed body covering his naked one.

I removed his arm away from his face, so that I can have a clear view. His face was bare, clean of any make up. He had 3 days’ worth of stubble on his chin. I ran my hand over it, I secretly love his stubbles, and it grew out thick and orderly.

Then he opened his eyes. And he looked at me. “Hey”

It’s been years. But his looks will always be the undoing of me, it took my breath away. The power and vulnerability within those dark pools. The reflection of trust is overwhelming.

“Hey…” Silly thing to say, since I have had my tongue and hands all over his body. But, hey.

The hand on the back of my neck pulled me closer to him, closer to his lips. And finally after everything that had been happening in reverse order, our lips met. Soft, relaxed, tired. His lips were a little chapped from the winter cold, but his bottom lip are still as plump as ever. Our lips moved against each other, unhurried and comfortable. His hand is the buried in my hair on the back of my neck and on my shoulder. My hands are on the side of his face, cradling it softly.

I sucked his bottom lip into mine, enjoying the whimper that formed at the back of his throat. My tongue seek for permission. His lips parted, permission granted. I look the liberty to slowly explore his mouth as if it’s the first time. Mapping out where his teeth are misaligned and gapped, tickling the roof of his mouth. A low hum was his response.

Wonshik captured my tongue and sucked on it. I can’t help but grind down on his hips. The rogue texture of my jeans on his skin. But his torso arched up to meet mine none the less. The arm wrapped around my neck tightened to pull me closer.

But before it got too deep, I pulled away. Pushed up on my hands and planked over him. I stood up. He protested and tried to keep me down, I won’t let him. Wrapping him with the silk he was laying on, I exited the room. And I got to his bathroom and turn on the water. I undressed to my underwear, neatly fold my clothes on the bathroom counter before fetching Wonshik from his studio.

When I got back he was curled up in the silk, face peaceful. “Cmon Love, let’s get you cleaned up properly.”

“But you cleaned me up pretty good already. Just come here and lay with me.” His eyes roamed my body.

I chuckled. “The shower is already running.” So I unwrapped him from his silk cocoon and picked him up.

“YAH!! Are you crazy?! We’re going to fall. OI!!”

“I’m strong, you know. And you’re deceivingly light. I swear you barely eats.”

“I ate enough.” As he wrapped his arms around my shoulder as I lift him up. Okay maybe I’m not as strong as I hope to be, I wobbled and ended up dumping his ass on his leather sofa instead.

“Hahahahaha!! I told you we’re gonna fall!!” His laugh filled the space, and rang in my ears. Never once will I ever get sick of the silly gargle he calls laughing.

“Shush… just be still.” And I tried lifting him up again. This time around I was successful of hoisting him up in my arms, the extra leverage the couch provided contributed. I carried him bridal style to the bathroom. Walked with him to the bathroom before letting him down in the steamy shower. Just before I joined him under the spray of hot water, I slipped off my underwear.

Watching Wonshik in the shower never gets old, the way his muscles changes the course of water flowing down his body. The steam blurring the edged of his hard body making it temporarily soft and vulnerable. I walked in the shower and stand behind him, lips on the nape of his neck, traveling down to the tips of his tattoo. My hands were on his shoulder, slowly massaging the knots out of it. I pressed my body closer to his back as I reach for the rack on the wall, getting a hold of the coconut scented shower gel.

I start lathering his body with it, scrubbing away the grimes of a day’s worth of hard work. I focused on the parts where he usually would miss because it’s harder to reach. Enjoying his muscle underneath my hands. I went into the detailed crevices of his body, cleaning the back on his knees, his ankle, between his butt cheeks, the back of his ear and belly button.

 As I turned him around to wash his front, I realized he is already sporting a half chub. Our eyes met, apparently his has seen on my own full hardness. In a quick motion he stepped into me and pushed my back against the wall. The kiss was deep and purposeful. Not shying about his intention. His hands were roaming my muscular arms and back, pushing our bodies closer together. I can’t help but moaned into his mouth, enjoying the attention. His mouth warm and silky. I felt his hand snaked between us, and take a hold of my manhood, hand slowly pumping.

As much as I want tonight to only about him, I can’t help but succumb to my own arousal. His hand felt too good to pull away from, and when he pulled away from my lips and moved his mouth lower to my neck, sucking, biting, marking his claim, I moaned deeply. My own hand clutching at his slippery skin.

“Love, look at me.” He whispered, his voice deep and raspy. I did not realized I had my eyes closed. When I open them again, it met directly with his. Gone was the haze that was there post-orgasm. His dark eyes are clear and full of dirty promises. “Keep looking at me, and only me.”

I am weak for when he assert his dominance this way. Wonshik doesn’t usually try to insert himself in the role of the dominating one in any other situation but being on stage. He just naturally lands there from time to time, so the times he actually put himself in the center of my universe always knocks the breath out of me. I have no other choice but to comply and try my best to not let go of his gaze.

He resumes his way down my body. Lips, teeth and tongue all over my torso as he got lower. Before I knew it I have to strain my neck to keep looking at his eyes as he sank down to his knees on the cold tile floor. One of his hand moved away from my hip and take a firm hold of my cock, pumping it couple of times. With our eyes still connected he placed a delicate kiss on my tip before taking the head into his mouth. The pleasure engulf me like the heat of his mouth, and I unconsciously close my eyes. Soon enough I felt the consequence of breaking our eye contact. Wonshik had bared his teeth and let it caught on the back of my sensitive head. The pain got me shoot my eyes open, and I saw his lips forming a smirk around my dick. Now it is clear that my only task is to keep looking at the perfection that is Kim Wonshik.

With the confidence that is uniquely his, Wonshik made his way down my cock, taking a little more every time he bobbed his head, with one hand rubbing and securing the base of it. The slick from the shower get helped the movement of his hand. Making it impossible pleasurable on my end. For a while I forgot that I have arms as limbs and just letting it hang beside me, long and awkward. But with particularly hard suck and tongue pressed firmly to the blood vessel on the underside of my cock, said hands decided to activate itself and flew to the back of Wonshik’s head and grip his hair.

It was hard trying to multitask as I was. Trying to keep myself upright, trying to hold the eye contact and the hardest part trying not to let my hip buck up and lose all control and fuck Wonshik’s face. Especially being this close to release. My breath is already shallow and came out in pants, mouth hanging open. Wonshik looks lewd with his lips stretched, saliva dripping from the side of his lips. Still looking at me straight in the eyes, taking the assault to his palette like a champ, unwavering.

With a deep draw of breath, Wonshik dove particularly deep, I can feel the tip of my cock hit the back of his neck and the grip from the muscle of his throat protesting against the invasion. I was at the very edge of my orgasm and Wonshik knows that. With one final look, he finally broke the eye contact and closed his eyes and his fingers take hold of my neglected sac. The sensation on the sensitive skin was overwhelming and pushed me to go over. I shut both of my eyes as my shout filled and bounced off the bathroom wall.

When I manage to open my eyes again, what was in front of me almost brought me to my knees. Wonshik was till on his knees, with my seed soiling his face and chest. I was unaware that he had pulled back when I was releasing my load, and letting it paint his body instead of going down his throat.

“Oh, look at you. You’re all dirty again.”

“Then you will have to clean me up again, Love.” Wonshik said with an all knowing smirk.

 

As we lay back down in his purple lit studio, I can’t help but reach out and pull Wonshik closer to me once more. Both hands on the sides of his face and lips seeking his. Letting our tired and warm bodies melt against one another. Seeking for reassurance that this man in my arms is real.

“Kim Wonshik, you are the picture of perfection.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me just yet, I've got that taken care of.
> 
> he he he  
> Ayrexx


End file.
